Cambio Radical
by Ch3l
Summary: En la mafia existen tan solo dos reglas: la primera, nunca la traiciones; y la segunda, salte de ella mientras las cosas estén bien. Aunque claro está que eso no significa que todo terminara bien...y Sasuke sera capaz de comprobarlo. :Yaoi: :SasuNaru:


**Vaya dios mío recién empiezo uno y ya tengo otro U.U…pero las ideas se me amontonan en la cabeza y si no las escribo como que no puedo pensar en cómo seguiré las historias que ya tengo…bueno pues espero que ya con esto se me dé por continuar lo que ya tengo de tiempo atrás dígase la historia "Una nueva vida" y los one-shot que tengo ya empezados.**

**Disclaimer: Ch3l: Sí, Sí, Sí, Sí!!!! NARUTO AL FIN ME PERTENECE!!!!!!!!! Kishimoto: Ch3l deja de soñar despierta ¬¬ ellos aun me pertenecen **

**Advertencia: Es una historia YAOI. Lo deletreo Y-A-O-I. Una historia que contiene amor entre 2 CHICOS. Sí, leiste bien, CHI-COS. U hombres como entiendan mejor. Si no te gusta dale volver arriba en la flechita. Si no espero que disfrutes la lectura muahahahahaha ÒwÓ**

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

En la mafia existen tan solo dos reglas: la primera, nunca la traiciones; y la segunda, salte de ella mientras las cosas estén bien.

Aunque claro está que, no porque sigas esas reglas significa que todo estará bien.....

--

Nueva York, también conocida como la ciudad que nunca duerme, una metrópolis de primer mundo, donde los turistas podrían pasar sus vacaciones a gusto, visitando diversos destinos como el edificio Empire State, las producciones teatrales de Broadway, el Central Park, Times Square, el Zoológico del Bronx, la Estatua de la Libertad, y sin olvidar las compras de lujo en las avenidas Quinta y Madison.

Sí, definitivamente dentro de todo este bullicio, esta era la ciudad perfecta para que existiera todo tipo de criminalidad. Con sus barrios pobres donde se podía ocultar todo tipo de cosas de dudosa legalidad; ya fuera droga, armas o dinero; donde a la población no le importaba lo que el vecino estuviera haciendo mientras no lo afectara a él; donde era común que cada mañana hubiera la noticia de un nuevo asesinato.

Este era el mundo en el que algunos de los neoyorkinos vivían.

**--**

**-Tengo que salir-** hablo un chico que tenía alrededor de los 24 años, alto y con un cuerpo atlético, de cabello negro azulado levantado por detrás de la cabeza, con dos mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro, de piel nívea y ojos negros. Su nombre, Uchiha Sasuke-**...no tardo-**

**-A donde tienes que ir ahora Sasuke??-**le respondió esta vez otra voz persona, que recién salía de la cocina, un chico rubio, de ojos azules y piel bronceada, de estatura media pero no más alto que el azabache, de figura esbelta casi afeminada pero si perder esa masculinidad que lo definía, con 3 marcas en forma de bigote en cada mejilla de su cara. Su nombre, Uzumaki Naruto.

-**A atender unos asuntos, Naruto-**

**-Creo que ya habíamos hablado acerca de esos "asuntos" Sasuke-**

**-Por favor no empieces otra vez- **suplico el azabache sabiendo por donde iba la conversación

-**NO SASUKE!!! Ya habíamos hablado acerca de que esto debía terminar-ttebayo!!!-** el azabache se acerco al rubio y paso sus brazos a su alrededor para abrazarlo

**-Pronto terminara esto...solo ten paciencia- **dijo mientras hundía su rostro en los mechones rubio a antes de ser apartado bruscamente por el otro chico

**-Llevamos saliendo juntos más de 2 años, y desde hace seis meses me has venido diciendo lo mismo, que tenga paciencia...pero sabes, .!!!!!-**

**-Por favor confía en mí, yo también quiero que esto termine para poder estar contigo sin ningún miedo de que algo te pueda pasar- **al escuchar esto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de las orbes azules, y de manera automática se lanzo a los brazos del azabache para esta vez ser él quien lo abrazara fuertemente

-** Si confió en ti...es solo que tengo miedo que algo te pueda pasar-ttebayo...que de un momento a otro te pueda perder...no siempre podre estar diciéndote cuando correr-**esta vez el rubio no pudo hacer más que comenzar a llorar en los brazos del moreno, al pensar que cualquier noche toda su felicidad podría irse con la persona que mas amaba

-**Eso no va a pasar Naruto, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, fue mi promesa, lo recuerdas verdad???-**

**-Hai- **y con una mano el moreno tomo la barbilla del rubio para levantarla y hacer que la orbes azules lo observaran

**-Entonces no te preocupes por mí, todo estará bien, de acuerdo??- **agacho un poco el rostro para quedar a la altura del otro y unió sus labios en un beso...no uno hambriento ni lleno de ansias...mas bien uno para transmitirle la seguridad que tanta falta le hacía en ese momento al otro chico.

**-Esta bien...no llegues muy tarde-**las palabras salieron de su boca con algo de trabajo, pero que demostraban que realmente confiaba en él...pero sus emociones lo traicionaron al tener que ver como el moreno se marchaba por la puerta, y como cada noche, dejándolo solo otra vez, para esperarlo en su alcoba y rogando que esa noche regresara a salvo otra vez.

--

**-Otra vez llegas tarde, Sasuke- **hablo el hombre que estaba sentado en una banca del Central Park, cualquiera que hubiera pasado cerca de él habría tenido miedo solo de verlo, de complexión corpulenta y un aspecto fiero que se reflejaba en su rostro, con cabellos plateados y ojos del mismo color, además de una sonrisa que dejaba ver su dientes afilados.

Pero para Sasuke, que no era una persona cualquiera ya estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo.- **Problemas con tu novio??- **se burlo el chico

**-Suigetsu cállate- **respondió hastiado el azabache-**Donde están Karin y Juugo???-**

**-En el auto....te estábamos esperando-** Suigetsu se levanto de la banca y camino hacia la salida del parque seguido de Sasuke.

No tardaron en llegar al dichoso auto donde se encontraba una chica con gafas de cabello rojo y esbelta figura, junto con un chico bastante alto de cabellos anaranjados y mirada perdida.

-**Buenas noches Sasuke-kun, porque has tardado hoy???-**

**-No te importa...Juugo que gusto verte-**saludo el azabache al hombre que estaba recargado en el auto

-**Hola-**

**-Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí les parece si nos vamos y terminamos esto de una buena vez-**

**-Hn-**

**-Yo me voy atrás con Sasuke-kun- **señalo la pelirroja lanzando una mirada seductora que el azabache ignoro olímpicamente

-**Juugo tu manejas, Suigetsu te vas atrás con Karin....andando- **dictamino el azabache subiéndose al asiento del copiloto

**-Otra vez le ha dado por creerse el jefe, ¿no lo crees Juugo?- **

**-Si tú lo dices- **observo el peli naranja dándole la vuelta al auto para entrar en él y ponerlo en marcha

-**Si tanto te molesta habla con Orochimaru-sama para que te cambie de pandilla....seguro querrás estar con los 5 del Sonido cierto???- **comento la única mujer del grupo mordazmente

-**Naaaaaahhhh con Hebi estoy bien, gracias Karin, es tan amable de tu parte que te preocupes así por mi-**y el sarcasmo se respiraba en el aire

**-Vienen o que???- **pregunto Sasuke, haciendo que los 2 integrantes faltantes subieran para poder irse

--

-**Orochimaru-sama, ¿puedo pasar?- **llamo una voz desde la puerta entreabierta del despacho

-**Claro que si mi fiel Kabuto, pasa pasa- **respondió la persona sentada tras el escritorio, un hombre de piel blanquecina, ojos amarillos, y rostro con facciones que asimilaban a una serpiente-**¿Que se te ofrece?- **pregunto a quien entraba en ese momento, un chico de cabello plateado y ojos negros con gafas grandes circulares

-**Ya está todo listo señor, la policía está informada de lo que sucederá esta noche-**

**-Muy bien, eso es excelente-**

**-Claro que si Orochimaru-sama...aunque no cree que hubiera sido mejor mandar a los 5 del Sonido en vez de a Hebi...después de todo son liderados por Sasuke, y es un miembro muy importante para esta mafia-**

**-Lo sé....pero Sasuke podrá con ellos...además la policía necesita verlo con sus propios ojos...espero que el Escuadrón Especial Konoha haga acto de aparición-** decía el ojiamarillo mientras sonreía de manera maniática al imaginarse la cara de los oficiales al ver su querido Sasuke-kun en esos asuntos tan....delicados y de dudosa legalidad

**-Con su permiso señor, me retiro-**

**-Anda vete-**

--

-**SASUKE TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA!!!!-**grito una chica desde la entrada que entraba al edificio y corría por las escalera-**LA POLICIA VIENE EN CAMINO-**

**-¿Estás segura Karin?- **pregunto Suigetsu al no creerle a su compañera que se acercaba a ellos agitada después de subir las escaleras

**-Completamente. Escuche en la radio que un grupo viene en camino. Estarán aquí en unos…- **no termino de hablar cuando el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, lo contesto sabiendo de sobra quien era, espero a que hablara y arrugo el entrecejo al escuchar lo que decían al otro lado de la línea.

**-Con que el Escuadrón Especial Konoha, Arigato**-susurro colgando el celular y se giro a los demás-**Karin tiene razón, chicos es hora de que se vayan- **

**-¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?-**

**-Déjenlo...ya ellos se encargaran de llevárselo-**

**-Tú que harás Sasuke- **pregunto Juugo al ver que el moreno no hacia ningún tipo de gesto por irse

-**Saludare a un buen amigo...o amiga–** esbozo una sonrisa prepotente-** así que mientras váyanse, pero tu Suigetsu no te alejes mucho. Me recogerás en la entrada así que Juugo dale las llaves del auto-**

**-Como quieras...pero donde se ponga feo yo me pelo...te espero afuera-** asintió el peliplata al dar su punto de vista saliendo de la habitación.

**-Váyanse hasta que vean aquí al grupo...necesito que solo se quede uno de ellos....quien sea-**

**-Vale...nos vemos mañana- **respondieron los dos únicos integrantes que quedaban para salir a la entrada del edificio

**-Así que vendrán ustedes...claro lo especial para la gente especial...-**hablo el moreno al aire a la espera de escuchar las sirenas que anunciaban la llegada de los oficiales...y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que en cuanto escucho las sirenas se oyeron algunos disparos y supo que Karin y Juugo ya habían hecho su parte.

Tomo una silla de la habitación y la puso al centro de esta, donde se sentó en espera del integrante del equipo que ya escuchaba subiendo las escaleras, saco su arma y se puso a observarla y maniobrarla como si de un juguete cualquiera se tratase. Hasta que escucho que el intruso se detenía antes de llegar a la habitación al haber escuchado el arma en movimiento...aunque al moreno no le costó nada saber quién era, conocía cada sonido y movimiento que ellos hacían sin necesidad de verlos.

**-Vaya vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que a, Hatake Kakashi...el mejor en la policía después claro esta de, los hermanitos Uchiha- **comento en un tono que demostraba lo poco que le importaba quien fuera el que lo estaba escuchando- **o bueno, el único Uchiha que queda**

**-Sasuke???-**hablaron desde fuera

-**Hn...sí, creo que así me llamo...pero pasa por favor, no tengas miedo, no pienso matarte...aún...-**rio por lo bajo ante la broma

**-Estaría más seguro si me entregaras tu arma y te rindieras- **

**-Mmm lo siento no puedo hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro...veras esta arma me la dio alguien muy especial, por lo que no te la daré, y no me puedo rendir porque hay alguien que me espera en casa...así que tú decides si hablamos a través de un muro o frente a frente, ya que se supone somos amigos..cierto Sensei???- **el policía que estaba fuera de la habitación bajo el arma entro en ella y encendió el interruptor de la luz...era un hombre alto y delgado con el cabello plateado peinado hacia un lado desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, en su rostro podía verse un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo aunque dejaba ver una cicatriz que iba de arriba hacia abajo sobre este, y su ojo derecho color negro-**mírate nada mas, no has cambiado en nada desde la última vez que te vi-**se burlo el menor-

**-Me sorprende que estés aquí Sasuke...no esperaba esto de ti-**

**-Hn...¿Qué es más sorprendente?...¿el que yo ESTE aquí o el que yo SIGA aquí?-**

**-Ciertamente...ambas...porque estábamos informados de que aquí estaría una de las bandas de la Mafia Orochimaru...pero nunca pensé que tu estarías trabajando con el-**

**-Hn-**

**-Tus padres e Itachi estarían muy decepcionados de ti-**comento el hombre al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de una persona a espaldas de la silla del azabache

**-Tú lo has dicho, lo estarían, de seguir vivos las cosas seria diferentes. Pero no, ellos murieron en son o pretexto de lo que ustedes llaman DEBER, así que no me sermonees con lo que está bien y con lo que está mal- **hablo lanzándole una mirada que reflejaba ansias de matar

**-Antes tú pensabas igual que ellos...antes de dejar este escuadrón-**

**-Pero no les afecto mucho....en cuanto me fui ya tenían a mi remplazo, a ese tal Sai-**

**-Nos afecto aunque no lo quieras aceptar, el perder a ambos Uchihas en la misma semana fue un golpe muy duro para la policía, tu y él eran miembros demasiado importantes para nosotros, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fueron de ahí-**

**-Hay no sigas que harás que llore-**comento el azabache con sarcasmo

-**Piensa como desees Sasuke pero en este momento me acompañaras al cuartel-**

**-Siento decirte que no te puedo acompañar, como ya antes te dije alguien me espera en casa, y no debo llegar tarde-**

El peliplata volvió a empuñar su arma apuntando al moreno que no se inmuto ni se preocupo, si no todo lo contrario sonrió prepotentemente y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza

-**Vendrás por las buenas o por la malas Sasuke, tu decides-**

**-Escojo....ninguna de las dos así que con tu permiso, debo irme-** comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero el peliplata cargo el arma y se paro frente a la puerta-**vaya así que hoy serás el héroe, que diría Naruto si te viera apuntándome, se molestaría bastante, eso tenlo por seguro.**

**-Diría que hago bien en detener a los malos- **respondió Kakashi mordazmente ya realmente hastiado por la conducta altanera del menor

-**No opino igual, creo que...lo conozco mejor que tu-**

**-Tú no sabes nada de él-**

**-Claro que lo sé, y te lo puedo demostrar si así lo quieres-**

**-Como si realmente supieras algo-**

**-Puedo decirte que hubo un tiempo en el que dejo el escuadrón...hace exactamente 2 años y 9 meses, alegando un trauma muy fuerte que no superaba, razón por la que no quería seguir ahí, sin embargo unos 3 meses después regreso..Además de que todos se habrán dado cuenta de que ya no es el mismo de antes-**

**-....-**

**-¿Y quieres saber algo aun más interesante?-**

**-....-**

**-YO FUI ese trauma que no superaba-**y otra vez sonrio altaneramente al ver la reacción furiosa del peliplata

-**¡¡¡¡¡TU MALDITO!!!!!¿¿¿QUE LE HIZISTE???- **vocifero apuntando esta vez no al pecho del moreno si no directo a su cabeza

**-Hn...Nada que él no quisiera te lo aseguro-** y esto desconcertó al peliplata- **después de todo, le di lo que me pidio-** aprovecho ese momento para escabullirse por la puerta, y para cuando el peliplata reacciono Sasuke ya estaba casi al final de las escaleras

-**EXPLICATE O TE JURO QUE AQUÍ MISMO TE MUERES!!-**

**-Si me matas lastimaras al dobe...y eso hasta tú lo sabes, en eso la suerte está hoy de mi lado al ser ustedes quienes vinieron y no otro escuadron...y debo decirte que hoy tengo mucha...mira que tener este encuentro tan conmovedor contigo no fue casualidad...Saluda a todos de mi parte y dile a Naruto que me has visto, seguro se alegrara por esto-** sonrio y como si nada hubiera pasado, salió del edificio dejando atrás a un Kakashi completamente shockeado, subió al auto y vio como a lo lejos se acercaban los demás del escuadrón, que al verlo corrieron para tratar de detenerlos, pero fue en vano, el auto se alejaba de ellos. Ambos pensaron que al salir esa persona tan tranquilamente del edificio significaba que le había pasado algo al capitán, por lo que entraron y se aliviaron al ver que este estaba sentado al final de las escaleras con la cabeza entre las manos viendo al piso. La primera que se le acerco fue una chica, de cabellos rosas y ojos verde segundo chico era de piel blanca y ojos negros muy parecido a Sasuke pero con el cabello negro mucho mas corto

-¿**Está usted bien Kakashi-sensei?-**

**-Hai Sakura....han visto salir a alguien??-**

**-Hai, pero ha logrado irse, un auto lo estaba esperando afuera, en cuanto a los otros dos pudieron escabullirse- **respondió Sai- **de haber venido Naruto habríamos podido con ellos y no nos habrían superado en numero**

**-Sai, Naruto está de vacaciones así que no podíamos llamarlo-**

**-No habría** **servido de nada, ¿Saben quién fue el que salió de aquí?- **los interrumpió el peliplata

**-Lo siento sensei estábamos muy lejos, no pudimos alcanzarlo, pero podemos ver si en las cámaras de seguridad se ve quien es y ...-**la pelirosa fue interrumpida

**-No será necesario...-**ambos chicos se miraron interrogantes, pero al escuchar la verdad ambos quedaron en el mismo estado que el peliplata...shock total-**...era Sasuke-**

Aunque Sai nunca llego a conocerlo, bien sabia de todos sus logros y meritos, un Uchiha, hermano menor de Itachi, y el mejor oficial después de su hermano, un implacable expediente, y con eso no podía creer que ese hombre perfecto y ejemplo a seguir estuviera en ese tipo de negocios. Pero Sakura quien si lo conocía estaba igual o peor que Kakashi...primero Sasuke dejaba el escuadrón...luego Naruto se iba y regresaba cambiado...y ahora le decían que el moreno trabajaba para Orochimaru...simplemente no lo podía creer

-**Pe-pero eso es...imposible...él...él nunca haría esto..-**hablo la chica con un tono de inseguridad en su voz

**-Yo tampoco podía creerlo...pero yo mismo lo he visto...**

--

**-Vaya, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil...después de ver quiénes eran los que llegaban esperaba que fuera más complicado sacarte de ahí- **

**-Hn...dije que solo los saludaría y eso fue lo que hice-**

**-Si hombre pero vaya, ver a tu antiguo equipo es algo conmovedor no lo crees??-**

**-Mas bien sospechoso, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia...solo llévame a casa- **respondió y hecho la cabeza hacia arriba mirando atentamente el techo

**-¿Todavía vives en Brooklyn?-**

**-Hai-**

**-Ok...Y que te espera con el rubio??? Problemas o no??-** Suigetsu sabia que Sasuke tenía pareja, algo no muy conveniente en este negocio..pero aun así este nunca había dicho nada sino estaban solos...confiaban el uno en el otro lo suficiente para platicar de ese tema-

-**Espero que no...Pero siento que sí los habrá-**respondió el moreno sin quitar la vista del techo-**después de todo sigo en esto, y ya voy tarde- **observo al ver el reloj en su muñeca

**-Así que otra vez te ha pedido que salgas-**

**-Hn-**

**-¿Y que piensas hacer? No creo que Orochimaru te deje salir así de fácil como Juana por su casa-**

**-Lo se...pero debo intentarlo no lo crees?- **esta vez lo miro por el rabillo del ojo

-**Pues caray, te deseo suerte..la vas a necesitar...-**comento mientras reía por el comentario

-**Lo que sea, despiértame cuando lleguemos-**dijo al final para después cerrar los ojos y comenzar a soñar

--

_-Nii-san!!! Que bueno que volviste!!! Como te fue hoy en la escuela??- preguntaba un niño pequeño, alrededor de los 8 años de edad, a su hermano mayor, un chico de cabellos negros largos recogidos en una coleta, de ojos negros y con unas ojeras no causadas por falta de sueño, mas bien unas que tenía iguales a las de su padre –_

_-Bien Sasuke, gracias por preguntar, como te ha ido a ti en la escuela??- le pregunto al verlo emocionado_

_-Muy bien nii-san, hoy he sacado un 10 en Matemáticas!!!!!! Y todo gracias a que tú me ayudaste a estudiar-_

_-Que bueno Sasuke me alegro mucho, sigue así y algún día podrás entrar también a la policía-_

_-Eso es lo que quiero, para poder estar con papa, mama y mi nii-san- el mayor sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del menor, ya que en la familia Uchiha era muy común que cada integrante de la familia perteneciera a la policía, algo que Sasuke también quería hacer realidad_

_--_

_**-**__Sasuke...despierta hay algo que debo decirte-hablaba su hermano quien trataba de despertar al menor-_

_-Que sucede Itachi, son las 2 de la mañana déjame dormir- respondió Sasuke de ahora 11 años de edad_

_-Sasuke...hubo un accidente...-estas palabras despertaron al menor_

_-Que accidente?- pregunto preocupado el chico_

_-Durante el turno de papa y mama hubo un tiroteo...-_

_-Pero están bien cierto aniki??? No les ha pasado nada cierto?? Ellos van a regresar mañana por la mañana verdad?- preguntaba Sasuke con la esperanza de que su mayor miedo no fuera realidad_

_-No Sasuke...ellos no regresaran...los refuerzos no lograron llegar a tiempo..-pero fue interrumpido por el menor_

_-NO...ESO ES MENTIRA!! Mama prometió que regresarían pronto-esta vez Sasuke comenzó a derramar lagrimas al no querer afrontar la realidad, por lo que Itachi se acerco mas a el y lo abrazo-ellos...ellos están bien....y-y-y estarán aquí mañana por la mañana...como siempre lo hacen...-_

_-Calma Sasuke, tranquilo, todo estará bien...-repetía el mayor dándole palmadas en la espalda a su hermano, que no podía articular palabra alguna por el llanto_

--

_-Vaya vaya quien lo diría...mi pequeño Otouto ya entro a la policía-se reía el Uchiha mayor_

_-Hn....callate...alguna vez te dije que aquí estaría, no?-_

_-Si...papa y mama estarían muy orgullosos de ti-_

_-Lo se-respondio melancólicamente Sasuke, ahora un joven de 19 años_

_-Y en que cuartel estas y con que equipo??-_

_-Pedí estar en el mismo cuartel que tu...-_

_-Que mono- se burlo el mayor dándole un golpecito en la frente con los dedos_

_-Guarda silencio...y mi equipo es un tal Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto. Los conoces??-_

_-No...he oído hablar bastante de Kakashi, pero no de ninguno de los otros-_

_-Bueno ya veremos como resulta todo- y sonrió altaneramente_

_--_

-**Tierra a Sasuke, me escuchas??- **El moreno se sobresalto al escuchar que Suigetsu lo llamaba-**Ya llegamos-**miro a la calle y efectivamente, estaba en la esquina de su calle, bajo del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta escucho como el otro se despedía.

Comenzó a caminar, a paso lento, tratando de entender porque había soñado lo que soñó. Porque había recordado esas cosas...y mas importante porque las había soñado??. Hacia mas de 1 año que no soñaba con su pasado, con nada de lo que había pasado en su vida que no tuviera que ver con Naruto, había logrado encerrar esos recuerdos en su mente para que no lo molestaran. ¿¿¡¡PORQUE DEMONIOS TENIA QUE RECORDARLOS AHORA!!??.

No se dio cuenta el momento en el que llego a su casa, simplemente se quedo parado frente a la puerta, sumido en sus pensamientos. La brisa de la noche lo saco de su transe, meciendo sus mechones de cabello sensualmente, cualquier mujer que pasara por ahí quedaría maravillada con ver al azabache. Entro a la casa y al encender la luz del recibidor no se extraño de ver el botiquín encima de una mesa.

-**Hn, como siempre has de estar cuidando de mi-** hablo al aire sin esperar que alguien lo escuchara. Subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio al rubio recostado en la cama abrazando un peluche.

Se acerco a él y pudo ver que estaba dormido, cualquiera habría pensado que el chico estaba tranquilo y que sus sueños eran perfectos, pero para el azabache que lo conocía bien, el ver así al rubio le dolía.

Su quijada se veía tensa, su respiración arrítmica, y en sus mejillas se veían rastros de lagrimas.

Se acerco al filo de la cama, se sentó y con una mano retiro los mechones de cabello que estaban en su rostro, suavemente comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, tratando de relajarlo, viendo que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano cuando el rubio relajo su quijada, formándose una sonrisa en sus labios dejando ver esas facciones zorrunas más marcadas, el azabache sonrió mientras seguía observando al rubio dormir. No espero mucho cuando sus parpados se abrieron dejando ver los zafiros del rubio.

Orbes negras contra orbes azules, ambos diciéndose todo con una mirada.

El rubio pestañeo y recargo su rostro en la mano posada en su mejilla disfrutando del tacto, volvió a cerrar los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-**Okaerinasai Sasuke...tardaste- **hablo el rubio girando el rostro un poco para darle un beso a la mano en su mejilla

-**Gomenasai Naruto...como ya sabes hubo un contratiempo- **con decir eso el rubio abrió los ojos con pánico reflejado en su rostro-**no "ese" tipo de contratiempo Naruto, otro-**completo el azabache al ver preocupado a su rubio-**Ahora por favor deja de hacer eso**

**-Hacer que-ttebayo-** lo volteo a ver preocupado

**-Deja de preocuparte por mí. Creo que ya puedo cuidarme yo solito no crees?-**

**-....-**

**-Voy a ducharme y regreso, sí?**

**-Hai-**

El moreno se paro de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, cuando regreso al cuarto se dio cuenta de que el rubio no se había movido de donde estaba y aun sostenía el peluche entre sus brazos

-**Oi, suelta esa cosa o me pondré celoso- **bromeo el azabache

**-no es cosa, se llama Kyuubi... y tu me lo regalaste-**

**-Hn, debo recordar no darte nada que puedas abrazar-**

**-Anda ven y te abrazo a ti- **el moreno se metió en la cama jalando un poco al rubio hacia si mismo haciendo que recargara la cabeza sobre su pecho- **ahora dime que contratiempo tuviste para tener que llegar tarde-**

**-Ya sabes que me encontré con el equipo-**

**-entonces si fueron ellos al final?- **pregunto el rubio con un tono obvio de tristeza en su voz

**-Si..hable con Kakashi- ** sintió como el otro se tenso en sus brazos y comenzó a frotar su espalda para relajarlo

-**N-No le hiciste nada verdad??-**

**-Claro que no...Simplemente lo salude y platique un poco con él-**

**-ya veo...y has visto a Sakura y a Sai también?-**

**-No, ahora vamos a dormir ya es noche- **no recibió respuesta y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro ya se había quedado dormido, hundió su rostro en el cabello del rubio aspirando el aroma cítrico que despedía, quedándose dormido también.

--

_-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun- decía la chica de su equipo_

_-Hn-_

_-Vaya teme, me hubieras dicho que hoy era tu cumpleaños para no haber venido- respondía su mejor amigo-rival entre risas- y cuantos cumples-ttebayo??_

_-21 para tu información...y como soy mayor que tu debes hacerme caso d-o-b-e-_

_-Dios mío si ya e--ras molesto antes ahora mas-_

_-Naruto deja de molestar a Sasuke- hablaba el líder de su escuadrón sin quitarle la vista de encima a su libro "Icha Icha Paradise"_

_-Pero Kakashi-sensei, es la verdad-ttebayo-_

_-Hn...Usuratonkachi-_

_-Lo vez Kakashi!!!!! Ese teme solo esta molestándome!!!!_

_-Oi oi cálmense los dos, ya váyanse a casa su turno termino-_

_-PERO SENSEI!!!!! LO MEJOR SUCEDE EN LA NOCHE!!!-_

_-Ash Naruto deja de gritar y vámonos- le decía la chica exasperándose de que el rubio no hiciera caso_

_-Pero Sakura-chaaaaaan-_

_-Nada de pero anda vámonos- se acerco al rubio y lo tomo de la camisa jalándolo hacia la salida, mientras el rubio tenía dos cascaditas en los ojos. La puerta se abrió antes de que ellos llegaran a ella, dando paso a 2 oficiales que preguntaron por Sasuke._

_--_

_Una habitación blanca._

_Maquinas alrededor._

_El único sonido era el que hacían las dichosas maquinas._

_2 jóvenes estaban en ese lugar._

_Uno recostado en la cama y el otro sentado junto a ella_

_Hay estaban los dos hermanos, uno tomando la mano del otro._

_-Aniki..resiste...onegai...no me dejes solo...- hablaba Sasuke con voz ida –vamos despierta, es mi cumpleaños –_

_Sin embargo el mayor no se movia, su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal, y en su boca estaba colocada la máscara que le permitía respirar._

_-Además prometiste darme algo especial por cumplir 21- hablo recargando su cabeza en la cama_

_-Otouto-alzo la cabeza al escuchar a su hermano y lo vio quitarse la máscara- Felicidades.-_

_-No te muevas aniki ire por los médicos- se paro pero fue detenido cuando el mayor tomo una de sus muñecas_

_-Quedate-_

_-H-Hai- volvió a sentarse_

_-mis cosas?-_

_-Aquí están Itachi- señalo la ropa que tenia en la mesa de noche al igual que su placa y su arma y el mayor asintió_

_-Quédatela- señalo el arma que estaba prácticamente encima de todas las cosas- ahora acércate quiero decirte algo- haciendo caso comenzó acerca su rostro hasta que sintió como 2 dedos golpeaban suavemente su frente- lo siento Sasuke, no habra una próxima vez._

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

_Fue el ultimo sonido que se escucho en la habitación antes de que el menor se levantara de la silla y comenzara a gritar pidiendo ayuda_

_Ahí estaba el único familiar que le quedaba, tendido en la cama de un hospital....muriendo….y nadie venia a salvarlo_

_--_

**-Sasuke, estas bien???- **escucho una voz-**estas temblando-**

**-No..no es nada Naruto- **se tallo la cara con una mano tratando de despertar- **solo me dio frío**

**-Teme, eso te pasa por dejarme toda la cobija, anda acércate para que también te tapes- ** el otro no respondió y solo se acerco un poco más a Naruto, aunque ya era prácticamente imposible estar mas cerca- **anda duérmete- **hablo el menor antes de que su respiración se acompasara y el azabache se dio cuenta de que otra vez el rubio estaba dormido

--

Naruto ya hace rato que estaba en la ducha, mientras Sasuke aun tendido en la cama, trataba de encontrar el porqué de sus sueños. No entendía porque recordaba algo que creía haber olvidado. ¿Qué acaso tenía que recordar estas cosas ahora?. Desde que platico con Kakashi hace casi 1 mes no podía dejar de soñar cada detalle miserable de su vida antes de dejar el escuadrón. Y ya se estaba hartando de eso.

-**Ne, Sasuke, que quieres de cumpleaños?- **esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y se recargo en los codos para poder ver al rubio mejor, grave error, el rubio únicamente traía puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura y una sobre sus hombros, dejándolo ver las gotas de agua que iban de su pecho hacia el torso desapareciendo en la toalla de su cintura

-....-

El rubio no había visto aun la mirada hambrienta que le dirigía Sasuke, se sentó en el filo de la cama volteando a ver al azabache, para comenzar a ponerse la ropa

**-te pregunte que que quieres de cumpleaños-ttebayo?- **

**-Na-nada en es-especial-** un momento, acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha, había tartamudeado...dios como podía ser eso posible, dejando esa trivialidad a un lado volvió su atención al rubio que ya tenía un poco mas de tela encima

-**Anda hay que hacer algo especial, no todos los días cumples 25-**

**-Hn-**

**-Genial, que bueno que te agrade la idea de hacer algo, además ya falta muy poco-ttebayo**

**-En primera, nunca dije que sí. Y en segunda, aun falta un mes para mi cumpleaños Naruto-**

**-Aun así deberíamos pensar que hacer-**

**-Y no has pensado en **_**alguna **_**otra cosa que debamos de celebrar-**

**-Mmmmm no hay otra cosa que valga la pena- **en la frente del azabache apareció una venita

**-Usuratonkachi-**

**-No te enojes, claro que si se- **se levanto y se sentó sobre la pelvis del azabache-**no sería algo muy fácil de olvidar, cierto??-**

**-Hn- **el menor se agacho y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, que poco a poco fue cambiando a uno más fogoso. El rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el azabache había cambiado posiciones estando ahora el encima suyo besando su cuello- **ahora, vamos a jugar un rato, te parece?- **pudo decir cuando por fin se separo del ojiazul, viendo como Naruto ya comenzaba a sonrojarse y en sus ojos se veía el deseo, una vista que solo era para él. No tardo en volver a atacar cada parte del rubio, quien solo pudo asentir al no poder articular palabra alguna entre los gemidos de placer que el azabache le provocaba.

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**Bueno pues con esto dejo aquí el primer capítulo de la historia…que al principio tenía planeado que fuera solo un one-shot…pero como me quedaría laaaaaaaaaarguisimo preferí irlo escribiendo en capítulos…no kreo k sea muy largo, pero quien quita y mi imaginación me sorprende dándome más ideas para desarrollarlo...dejen reviews para saber que tal va la historia n.n**


End file.
